Un Diminuto Problema
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: [Capitulo 7!]-Hasta para Hao-sama cuidar de pequeños niños es la destrucción total xD...¿cómo saldra de esta?
1. Por unos Caramelos

Un Diminuto Problema  
  
Cap. 1 :  
  
Un pequeño niño de pelo puntiagudo peleaba con otro pequeño un poco mas alto que él y de pelo azul. Discutían por un pequeño oso de peluche, al cual le faltaba un ojo y tenía un parche en la pata derecha.  
  
-Es mío!-  
  
-No! los tuyos son los muñecos que Faust-chan tiene!- Los pequeños voltearon a ver a un niño rubio y medianito que no pasaba de los 9 años, aun lado de él se encontraba un pequeño maletín de doctor, estaba jugando que operaba a los mencionados muñecos.  
  
-Pero Faust-chan ya ha destrozado muchos de mis muñecos! Por eso yo el gran Ren Tao exijo que este oso sea mío!- dijo señalando a unos cuantos muñecos rotos y abiertos por la mitad.  
  
-Ese no es mi problema! El oso es mío!-  
  
-Oh! Horo-chan! Ren-chan! ¿que hacen? Puedo jugar con ustedes?- Una pequeña niña de piel algo pálida, cabellera rosa y ojos rosa mas fuerte llego con los niños muy alegre.  
  
-Es que Ren-chan me quiere quitar al señor tuerto!- se quejó el pequeño ainu.  
  
-El señor tuerto me pertenece!-  
  
-Oh! Que lindo es el señor tuerto!- La pequeña rosa tomo al oso y se fue, dejando a dos pequeños en llanto.  
  
-Tamao-chan!! El señor tuertoooo!!! Devuélvemelo!ToT- imploraba Horo-chan.  
  
-Es una roba osos! Regresa aquí!- Ren-chan y Horo-chan empezaron a llorar.  
  
-Hey! Horo-chan, creo que fue estúpido que peleáramos por ese tonto señor Tuerto- dijo entre llantos infantiles.  
  
-Tienes razón Ren-chan- los pequeños se abrazaron y se fueron al jardín a jugar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Nooo!!!!- gritó un niño vestido ala muy Elvis Presly .  
  
-Listo Ryu-chan, la operación fue todo un éxito!- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra el niño rubio de mediana estatura.  
  
-Eres malvado Faust-chan!! ¿qué le hiciste a Billy?!!- El pequeño Ryu abrazo a su muñeco llamado Billy , el cual tenia una coleta y unos lentes oscuros, pero ahora estaba saturado del estomago, y el relleno de algodón se empezaba a salir.  
  
-Soy el doctor Faust-chan!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras corría en busca de mas pacientes, llevándose con él su maletín.  
  
-ToT buaa!!buaa!! Billy!!!!-  
  
Un pequeñin de apenas unos cuatro años, de pelo castaño y enormes audífonos naranjas se encontraba escondido debajo de una cama.  
  
-Yoh-chan! Yoh-chan!- buscaba una pequeña niña de unos tres años, de ojos negros y rubia cabellera, piel blanca y un semblante serio y tierno.  
  
-jijijiji- rió el pequeño.  
  
La niña se agacho y encontró al pequeño.  
  
-Te he encontrado Yoh-chan!-  
  
-Oooh es verdad, me toca buscarte verdad Annita?- dijo el niño mientras salía de su escondite.  
  
El rostro de la pequeña dibujo una gran sonrisa impaciente.  
  
-Si Yoh-chan! Es mi turno de esconderme!-  
  
-¡Vengan todos a cenar!- Se escuchó desde el comedor.  
  
-Oh, ni modo, vamos Annita, después de la cena y la siesta seguiremos jugando ^^ - Dijo el niño mientras tomaba de la mano ala pequeña.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no se te olvide que era mi turno de esconderme eh Yoh-chan- respondió con una adorable sonrisa.  
  
-No Annita, ahora vamonos!- juntos los pequeños niños, tomados de la mano corrieron hacia el comedor.  
  
Poco a poco todos los niños empezaron a llegar al comedor. Los primeros en llegar fueron Horo y Ren-chan, después llegó Ryu con su muñeco y Faust-chan con su maletín, Tamao llego muy alegre y los últimos en llegar fueron Yoh y Anna-chan.  
  
De la cocina salió un joven de largos cabellos castaños con una bandeja en las manos, donde traía varios biberones.  
  
-Hao-kun!!- lo saludaron los niños.  
  
Hao se acerco al comedor y les fue dando a cada uno su biberón de leche, excepto a Faust y Ryu-chan ya que ellos ya podían beber de un vaso.  
  
-Yo quiero tres biberones- exigió el pequeño Tao.  
  
-¬¬ si aquí tienes Ren-chan- Hao tomo tres biberones y se los dio.  
  
-Hey por que el tiene mas que yo??- preguntó casi en forma de llanto Horo- chan.  
  
Hao suspiró de resignación y le dio la misma cantidad de biberones a peli- azul.  
  
Anna-chan observaba con frialdad su biberón.  
  
-No me gusta la leche, Hao-kun-  
  
-Oh me equivoque Annita, mira este es el tuyo- Hao le da un biberón lleno de un delicioso Té helado.  
  
-no se vale, siempre consiente a Anna-chan- se quejo Tamao.  
  
Después de servirles a todos Hao notó algo.  
  
-Falta alguien....- Fue hasta uno de los dormitorios y encontró a un pequeño niño moreno frente al espejo, contándole chistes a su reflejo.  
  
-hey! Chocolov, ven a cenar- Hao lo tomo de la cintura y se lo llevo, lo sentó y le dio su biberón.  
  
-Les cuento un chiste?-  
  
-Nooooo- respondieron todos los pequeñines en unísono.  
  
Pocos minutos después una lucha de chorros de leche comenzó.  
  
Hao los observaba con un gesto cansado y de resignación, se bebió rápidamente un vaso de leche y se recargo sobre la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Estúpidos caramelos...- murmuro mientras veía a los pequeños bañándose en una guerra de leche.  
  
-----Flash Back----  
  
-Estas me acaban de llegar, son muy buenas!- Un viejo le mostraba unas cuantas revistas a Hao.  
  
-Oh *¬* estas quiero, la otra ya la vi- Hao agarro unas cuantas revistas "Play boy" que el señor le mostraba.  
  
De pronto la puerta del negocio se abrió y entro Yoh.  
  
-Hey Hao! Sabia que estarías aquí-  
  
-¿qué pasa Yoh?-  
  
-Aún te falta por pagar el desastre que dejaste en la sala...y Anna me envío para recordártelo ^^U -  
  
-Oh cierto, rayos , ya voy-  
  
-Si, oh, hola señor!- saludo el menor de los Asakura.  
  
-Hola Yoh ^^ -  
  
-Tiene caramelos? He tenido ganas de unos que parecen esferitas de colores - Yoh se acerco al señor.  
  
-Si, si tengo, los quieres con algún hechizo en especial?- el señor sacó una caja de caramelos que contenía alguna clase de hechizo.  
  
-No, los quiero normales, si no es mucha molestia-  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes acá tengo unos caramelos deliciosos- el anciano pone la caja que traía cerca de las revistas y saca otra y las pone en el mostrador.  
  
-Perfecto!- Yoh saca un billete y aparece cierto brillo en los ojos de Hao.  
  
-Hey Yoh! Se bueno y préstame para pagar una revista-  
  
-Eh?...hmmm...no sé-  
  
-Oh vamos! Y...y yo me llevo la caja de caramelos! Que dices eh?-  
  
-Bueno ya que insistes-  
  
-Bien! Llevaré estas- Hao escoge unas cuantas revistas.  
  
Yoh paga con su billete y sale del negocio.  
  
-Vamos Hao! O Anna se enfadara! -  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy!- Hao tomo rápidamente las revistas y la caja de caramelos que se encontraba cerca, después se hecho a correr y apenas si pudo despedirse del anciano con la mano.  
  
-Son buenos clientes- se dijo para si mismo el viejo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
-Pero que es esto?- Toma una caja de caramelos que estaba en el mostrador. -Hao se a equivocado de caja-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Hey Hao quieres un caramelo? Todos ya han comido solo faltas tu ^^ - Yoh le ofrecía a Hao un una pequeña esferita de color roja.  
  
-No molestes Yoh, que no ves que estoy ocupado?- le dijo mientras leía una de sus revistas.  
  
-Bueno- Yoh se va a la sala con los demas.  
  
-Que molesto...mejor me pongo a reparar esta pared antes de que Anna venga a inspeccionar si estoy trabajando o no¬¬ -  
  
Después de un rato vemos a un Hao satisfecho.  
  
-Bien ya termine mi paga, ahora me voy- tomo sus revistas y fue hasta a la sala con todos para informar que si iba.  
  
-Anna ya termine con lo que.....  
  
Hao abrió sus ojos como de plato y su boca pegó casi al piso al ver a Yoh, Anna y todos sus amigos con apenas unos tres o cuatro años de edad y una estatura como la de Manta, exceptuando a Faust y Ryu que ellos eran un poco mas altos y Ryu tendría como 6 años mientras que Faust 9 .  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!- de pronto se le vino ala mente cuando había tomado la caja de caramelos cerca de las revistas y no la del mostrador...Había confundido las cajas....  
  
----Fin del Flash Back----  
  
-lo siento muchísimo Hao, pero tuve clases extra y no pude llegar más pronto- Manta Había llegado con unas cuantas bolsas de mandado.  
  
-Sssshhh!!- Hao le apunto a todos los niños los cuales se habían tomado la siesta en el mismo comedor, el cual ahora estaba lleno de leche al igual que todos los pequeñines.  
  
Manta sonrío con una gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
~ Mis Patéticas y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Hola a todos! Volví con otro Fic más que es más o menos como la continuación del otro "Un Pequeñísimo Problema" hasta el titulo se parecen ya que este es "Un Diminuto Problema" ^^U pero mi excusa es que como este problemita lo ocasionó en cierto modo Haocito y él tiene cierto trauma con la palabra "Diminuto" creí que sería apropiado.  
  
Aunque debería llamarse "Hao haciéndola de Nana" xD  
  
*O* que Kawaiis están los pequeñines! Jeje pues bueno espero que este otro nuevo Fic les agrade.  
  
Hasta el prox. Cap. Que no se cuando lo vaya a subir xD 


	2. Desesperación

Un Diminuto problema  
  
Cap. 2:  
  
Muchas veces aunque estuvieras a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, desde la pensión Asakura se podían escuchar claramente a niños gritar y correr , sus pequeños pasitos se escuchaban acompañados de risas y gritos de diversión...excepto algunos...  
  
Entre las risas y gritos alegres y divertidos de los pequeñines se escuchaban unos gritos desesperados y de enojo acompañados con ruidosos pasos persiguiendo a los pasitos de los niños...  
  
-Hey!!!Nooo!!! Choco chan!!! Regresa aquí!!!con eso no se juega!!!!- Hao perseguía a un pequeño niño moreno que llevaba consigo unos cuantos cubiertos.  
  
-mmmm!!! Rico!!!mmmm!! comida comida!!!!!- Hao se paro en seco al ver que un pequeño se estaba comiendo la tierra de las macetas, olvido por completo a Chocolove y se dirigió corriendo hasta el niño.  
  
-Horo chan!!!! Eso no es comida!!- abrazo a Horo chan y presionó su pancita hasta que vomitó la tierra que se había tragado, el niño empezó a llorar.  
  
-Hao kun!!! Eres malo!!!-  
  
-Espera Horo chan no llores! Cállate!!!noooo!!!- Hao se tapo los oídos hasta sentir una gran patada en su espinilla.  
  
-Auch!!!!!-  
  
-que esto sirva de lección por lastimar a Horo chan- Ren chan miraba con enojo a Hao, ayudó a Horo chan a levantarse y se fueron.  
  
-Ese Ren chan!...oh no...Choco chan!!!!- Hao salió corriendo en busca de Chocolove.  
  
-Buaaaaaa!buaaaaaaa!!!- un llanto paralizo a Hao, se trataba de Ryu chan.  
  
-¿qué tienes Ryu chan?-  
  
-Buaaaa! Mi Billy!!!!!- el niño le mostró al muñeco saturado por el estomago saliéndose el relleno.  
  
-si, que tiene? Yo lo veo bien así- le dijo con una sonrisa cínica, pero el llanto de Ryu le recordó que no era momento de pensar en esas cosas , tenía una emergencia mas grave...cuidar de los niños mas enfadosos del mundo, según él.  
  
-Buaaa! Curalo!!!!-  
  
De repente Faust chan llega corriendo como loco con su maletín ala mano.  
  
-Necesitan un doctor? Soy Faust chan el doctor!!!!wiiii!!!!-  
  
-Nooooooo!!!!!- Ryu chan se hecho a correr mientras Faust chan lo perseguía.  
  
Hao observaba con miles de grandes gotas a los pequeños para después continuar buscando al niño moreno.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un pequeño oso tuerto y con un parche en la pata derecha se encontraba en brazos de una linda niña rubia, la cual cerraba sus negros ojitos al oír los gritos que Horo chan y Ren chan le daban.  
  
-Hey! Anna chan!!!!!!-  
  
-El señor tuerto nos pertenece!!!!!!-  
  
-Yo no veo su nombre por ninguna parte, asquerosos insectos!!!- se defendió la pequeña.  
  
-Mala opción anna chan!!- Ren chan empezó a jalar el bracito de la niña mientras que Horo chan intentaba quitarle el oso.  
  
-Horo chan! Ren chan!!- gritó un pequeño niño al ver que molestaban a la pequeña.  
  
-Yoh chan!!- Gritaron en unísono los tres niños.  
  
-Suéltenla- dijo con un semblante muy serio pero tierno mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Los dos niños soltaron a la pequeña y salieron huyendo.  
  
-Yoh chan!!- la pequeña abrazó al niño.  
  
-Vamos Annita vamos a jugar! Recuerdas? Te toca esconderte-  
  
-Si!-  
  
Hao se detuvo al ver a su pequeño hermano abrazado de Anna chan, se le volcó el estomago de los celos y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.  
  
-Yoh!!!!¬¬ -  
  
-Hao Kun!!!- lo saludaron.  
  
-Hey Yoh deja en paz a Anna chan!- Hao los separó bruscamente y tomo a Yoh del brazo.  
  
-pero Hao Kun! Voy a jugar con Annita!-  
  
-No,no,no,no, tu jugaras con...- Hao tomo a Tamao que paso por ahí y la pone en frente de Yoh.  
  
-Con Tamao!- Grito alegre mientras se llevaba a la niña rubia de la mano.  
  
Yoh tumbo a Tamao y corrió hacia Hao y le tomo la mano a la niña.  
  
-No! yo quiero jugar con Annita!!- dijo en un llanto.  
  
-assshhh entiende Yoh!- Hao es callado por un gran golpe en...sus partes nobles, se tiro al piso mientras se retorcía del dolor.  
  
-Yoh chan y yo siempre jugaremos juntos!- Anna chan observaba como el pobre Asakura se retorcía debido al golpe que le dio.  
  
-Annita!- Yoh y Anna chan se tomaron de la mano se fueron corriendo dejando a un Hao medio inconsciente retorciéndose en el piso.  
  
-Uhm?- Chocolove se agacho para ver a Hao moribundo.  
  
-arrgg...Choco chan...arrgg...- el pequeño al ver que Hao se levantaba salió corriendo a todo lo que da.  
  
-No! Choco chan!!! Regresa!!!- Aún algo mal herido Hao salió corriendo de tras de Choco chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Papeles, revistas, lápices, almohadas , cojines, muñecos , de todo volaba por los aires.  
  
-No! no jueguen con eso! No! no lo tiren! No lo rompan! Hey dejen eso! Nooo!! No lo toquen!!!no te comas eso! No lo hagas! Noooo!!!- Hao gritaba desesperado, corriendo de un lado a otro.  
  
-Hey Hao Kun- le habló el pequeño Ren.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ren chan?- le preguntó tratando de ser amable.  
  
-Toma esto!- le dio una gran patada en la espinilla provocando que todos los niños se detuvieran y rieran.  
  
-Auchh!!!- Hao puso sus manos en su espinilla mientras daba varios brincos en un solo pie. Todos los niños se carcajeaban.  
  
Ya no lo soportaba mas...se paro con cara completa de enojo y los observaba...  
  
Por mas que insistió Horo chan seguía comiéndose la tierra a puños, Ren chan intentaba hacerlo aunque con cara de asco, Choco chan jugaba con los cubiertos mientras que Tamao rompía papeles y revistas, Ryu chan veía las revistas de Hao junto con Faust chan y Anna e Yoh chan se escondían entre todo el basurero que hacían los demás.  
  
Hao cerro sus ojos, intentaba contar hasta diez..respirar hondo e intentar calmarse...pero...  
  
-Yoh! Jajaja no! para! Ya! No tan rápido ni tan fuerte!-  
  
-jijijiji te gusta!!quieres mas??-  
  
-si! Jajaja !más!!!-  
  
Hao levanto una ceja sin abrir sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa y una gran vena comenzaba a salir en su frente, cerro sus puños con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar unos cuantos rugidos de enojo.  
  
-jajajaaj mas Yoh chan! Maaas!!!!-  
  
-jijijijiji así?-  
  
-jajaja no tan jajaja fuerte!!!-  
  
-...grrrrr....Yooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Yoh chan dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Anna chan al ver que su hermano abría los ojos furioso....Yoh abrazo a Anna y los niños corrieron a refugiarse al ver que el espíritu de fuego apareciera a un lado de Hao.  
  
-Yoh chan!!- La pequeña niña escondió su cabeza en el pecho del niño y el pequeño la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojitos al ver que el gran espíritu estaba por atacarlos.  
  
Todos los niños ahogaron un grito de terror al ver que la mano del espíritu se acercaba a Yoh y Anna chan a gran velocidad.  
  
-Haaaaooo!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Hao reaccionó rápidamente y detuvo justo a tiempo a su espíritu.  
  
Respirando con dificultad y sudando del terror volteó a ver al pequeño Manta el cual estaba igual de aterrado que él.  
  
Hao puso sus manos en su cabeza en forma de desesperación e incomprensión ...  
  
-Hao?...estas bien..?...te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?....- preguntó con temor el pequeño Manta.  
  
-Solo....solo hay una solución...- susurro.  
  
-Eh?...Hao?...-  
  
-Si no puedes con ellos....úneteles...-  
  
-Queeee?-  
  
Manta vio como Hao corrió hasta con los pequeños niños y empezaba a romper cosas y comer tierra como todos los demas. Vio como Hao empezo a comportarse como los niños.  
  
-Hao?...el gran Hao?...- Millones de grandes gotas salieron en la cabeza de Manta.  
  
-No! miren falta de romper esto!- Hao rompía cosas como loco y comía incluso mas tierra que Horo chan.  
  
-este chico ocupa ayuda urgente...- murmuro Manta mientras se sentaba calmadamente a buscar información sobre los cuidados de bebes...mientras observaba de reojo a Hao, saliéndole cada vez mas enormes gotas.  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Hola! Vaya subí más rápido de lo que pensé este capítulo. Aquí ya vemos que Haocito se desesperó demasiado ^^U pobreshitoooooo aunque claro no se va a quedar comportándose así seguro buscará la manera de salir en el gran problema que lo he metido xD  
  
Aunque se vea raro...que lindo es el YohxAnna en bebes *O* !!!!! y...creo que por aquí huele a HoroxRen xD no sé...mas adelante vendrán...muchos sucesos! Que no se los revelaré xD  
  
Pero por favor pasemos a lo mas importante, obvio, sus reviews!  
  
~HiYoNo~ Jeje Gracias! Lo que pasa es que lo había subido en la media noche y al revisarlo todo salía mal, pero lo reemplace por el capítulo correcto y después se subió bien, el que tu leíste ^^ gracias por tu review...  
  
~Anna Asakura~ si pobre de Hao Kun!!! T.T xDD pues a ver que sucede después, por lo pronto vimos que Hao se desespero demasiado...y como no hacerlo, ¿alguna vez la hicieron de nana? Es terrible T_T  
  
~YENI~ jeje Gracias! O.o creo que lo continué mas rápido de lo que creí.  
  
~X~ Gracias^^ me llama la atención tu nick jeje xDD  
  
~sweet G~ jejeje ^^U lo lamento no te puedo regalar a Anna Chan, . Yoh chan se enojaría xDDD ehmmm sobre lo de Faust Chan...es que los caramelos los vuelven a todos pequeños , es decir, no acosta de la edad de los demas...en realidad iba a poner a Faust y Ryu más pequeños, pero mejor quise ponerlos así o.oU pobre de ti , migraña T_T  
  
~Diana_Asakura~ jeje gracias! Ah si? Tengo mucha imaginación? Yo creí que era locura xDD  
  
~Kiyu~ ^^U gracias! Ya le continué! Espero te guste este capítulo también.  
  
~Paulina-chan~ Gracias!! ^0^  
  
~anaiz~ Hola Francesita! XDDD jejeje gracias! Seee que tiernos son de pequeñitos ^^-  
  
~vale~ jeje yo tampoco me aguanto la risa XDDD  
  
~Marineneko~ Hola comadreeee!!!(desde cuando o.o?) jejeje gracias! Y ya vez? La continuación salió rápidin! XDDD sigue escribiéndome!^^-  
  
~sakura himura~ ^^U seee que lindos xDDD  
  
~yahg-tao~ jajaj en serio creiste que eran loa hijos de todos? Wow! Jamas pense eso! Jejeje no te preocupes, ya me dejaste uno y eso es lo que cuenta ^^ gracias!  
  
Eso fueron mis preciados reviews..vaya lo recibieron mejor de lo que crei..gracias! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no se cuando lo vaya a subir xDD 


	3. Nubes e Insectos

Un Diminuto Problema.  
  
Cap. 3  
  
En la pensión Asakura podemos ver, a Manta y Hao sentados en la mesa, este ultimo con la cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa mientras emitía sonidos de quejas y dolor, Manta a su lado se encontraba buscando información en su computadora portátil. Cerca de ellos en la misma mesa se ven cajas y frascos de medicina, ya vacíos.  
  
-aawww aayyy que dolor! Que dolor! Arrrrggg!-  
  
-Eso te pasa por comer tanta tierra y porquería y media que los niños hacían u_uU -  
  
-Oh! Gracias, ya me siento mejor ¬o¬ -  
  
-^^U perdón, mira que te parece si voy a la tienda y te traigo mas medicina y otras cosas que ocuparemos, si?-  
  
-Lo que quieres es dejarme solo con los pequeños demonios ¬o¬ -  
  
-No! como crees? ^^UUU -  
  
-Esta bien pues- Manta se para y se dirige ala salida.  
  
-recuerda Hao, que si vas a vomitar hazlo en el baño!- le gritó a lo lejos.  
  
Hao dejo caer violenta y rápidamente su cabeza golpeándola contra la mesa.  
  
-¿Tenía que recordármelo? T_T-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya habían pasado varias horas y podemos ver a un moribundo Hao aún tirado en la mesa tratando de dormir mientras deliraba de dolor.  
  
Había demasiado silencio y le pareció sospechoso, abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Faust chan, el cual lo observaba con cierto cinismo e impaciencia reflejado en su pequeño rostro.  
  
-AHHHH!!- se incorporó inmediatamente  
  
-Hao kun... estas enfermo??- preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-s-si...digo! No!- Hao se espantó al ver que el pequeño ponía en la mesa su maletín de doctor.  
  
-No te preocupes! Faust chan el doctor ha llegado!-  
  
-n-no! en serio Faust chan, ya estoy mejor o.o||||-  
  
Minutos después vemos que Faust chan intentaba darle a Hao pastillas raras, ponerle curitas, e inyectarlo.  
  
-No! por favor! Es suficiente!- suplicaba mientras trataba de ingerir todo el puño de pastillas que le había metido en la boca.  
  
-Esto es mas grave de lo que pensé...mmmm...- Hao brinca del espanto al ver que Faust chan saca un bisturí y una aguja e hilo de su maletín.  
  
-Hao Kun, necesitaras una operación urgente ^_^ -  
  
-No!No!No!No! noooo!- Hao intentaba de todo para alejarse de aquel pequeño que intentaba operarlo, y tenía que detenerlo o si no terminaría saturado del estomago mientras que sus entrañas se saldrían poco a poco por las puntadas...eso es!, de pronto recordó, por alguna razón al muñeco saturado de Ryu.  
  
-Hey! Faust chan! Ese no es Ryu con su muñeco Billy? creo que necesita otra operación ...-  
  
-Donde, donde?- Faust chan dejo de intentar operar a Hao para irse en busca de Ryu y su muñeco.  
  
Hao respiró hondo y empezó a quitarse las curitas que le había puesto el pequeño, hasta que sintió un remolino en su estomago y garganta.  
  
-Oh no!- es lo único que dice para salir corriendo de ahí.  
  
Podemos ver como un Hao todo sudado y estresado sale del baño, limpiándose la boca con su ropa.  
  
-Y que no se queje después Manta, que ahora si fui al baño...- murmuró para luego ir por los pasillos buscando a los niños.  
  
Cada paso que daba se desesperaba al no encontrar a los pequeños ¿dónde diablos se habían metido?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-AAHHH!!!!!- un grito de terror por parte de Hao se dejo escuchar al salir al jardín.  
  
-Hao kun!- lo saludaron los pocos pequeños que notaron su presencia.  
  
Hao estaba a punto de irse a vomitar de nuevo con solo ver lo que los niños hacían. Los pequeños niños Ren chan y Horo chan excavaban un gran hoyo en la tierra, sacando los insectos y media porquería que se encontraban.  
  
-Mira Ren chan! Este esta rico!- Decía mientras se comía un pequeño insecto del puño que traía en su pequeña mano.  
  
-No, yo prefiero este- Ren tomo con cuidado uno de los insectos que traía Horo , lo vio retorcerse en sus dedos un momento y después lo metió a su boca, masticándolo ruidosamente.  
  
Faust chan se encontraba a un lado de estos, tomando unos cuantos insectos para curarlos y operarlos pero lo único que lograba era aplastarlos, molerlos, o partirlos a la mitad. Al lado del pequeño rubio se veía una montaña de restos de insectos que él niño desechaba, de vez en cuando Horo y Ren chan comían de esos.  
  
Ryu junto con su muñeco Billy jugaban con un insecto verde esmeralda que por alguna razón sus ojitos se volvían de corazoncitos al ver al insecto.  
  
Tamao jugaba con la tierra a hacer diferentes platillos de comida , ya tenía hechos muchos pasteles de tierra y diferentes postres. Por su parte Choco chan hablaba solo, contándose así mismo muchos de sus chistes.  
  
-No! pequeños bastardos! - Hao se acerco a Horo y Ren chan, les sacudió la mano para que soltasen los insectos y los abrazó para apretarles la panza hasta hacerlos vomitar los bichos que se habían comido.  
  
Después de hacerlos vomitar y dejarlos llorando se acerco a Faust chan , le quitó su maletín y lo aventó muy lejos del pequeño, a Ryu le pisoteo al insecto verde esmeralda y a Tamao fue y brinco sobre los platillos que había hecho la pequeña.  
  
-Bien, así esta mejor- Hao miraba como todos comenzaban a llorar y a patalear.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez no este tan bien...- murmuró para después ordenarles que se metieran a la sala.  
  
Observo como cada uno se metía llorando a la casa y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.  
  
-Yoh! ¿dónde esta Yoh chan y Anna chan?- Se acerco al desastre que habían hecho los pequeños para buscarlos.  
  
-jijiji falta poco Annita!-  
  
-Si, ya mero la alcanzamos!-  
  
Hao escucho las voces de los niños, las cuales provenían del...cielo?  
  
-Yoh! Annita! ¿dónde están?- Dijo mientras levantaba la cara para ver el cielo, como si ahí estuvieran, de pronto su vista chocó con un gran árbol, se asomó y vio unas piernitas entre las delgadas ramas y unas pequeñas manos que se estiraban para alcanzar algo.  
  
-Oh no...Yoh chan! Anna chan! Bajen de ahí!!-  
  
-uh?...Hao kun!- La cabeza del pequeño Yoh se asomó entre las ramas para saludarlo.  
  
-Bajense!-  
  
-No! ,Queremos alcanzar la nube para subirnos en ella!- gritó la pequeña.  
  
-Ehh?- Hao miró un poco hacia donde las manitas querían alcanzar, se veía una gran nube, blanca y esponjadita.  
  
-Que tontería! Bajen ahora mismo!-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Uh? Hola niños!- Saludo Manta al llegar  
  
-Manta kun!- Los niños se disponían a subirse al sillón , que era una difícil prueba excepto para Faust y Ryu chan.  
  
-Dejen los ayudo ^^U - Manta tomó por la cintura a cada niño los subió con cuidado al sillón.  
  
-Tele!Tele!-  
  
-Si, tele- Manta le encendió la televisión , los dejo viendo y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.  
  
De las bolsas que traía sacó varias cosas para bebes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, los ingredientes para la cena.  
  
-Que raro...¿dónde estará Hao?- Se preguntó mientras preparaba la cena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Que bajen!!-  
  
-No! ya mero la alcanzamos-  
  
-Que bajen!!-  
  
-No! ya mero la alcanzamos-  
  
-Que bajen!!-  
  
-No! ya mero la alcanzamos-  
  
-Que bajen!! Es la última vez que les repito-  
  
-No! ya mero la alcanzamos-  
  
-Suficiente!- Buscó entre las ramas a los pequeños y solo alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, se paro de puntitas, estiro sus brazos y tomó de la cintura a la pequeña.  
  
-Ahhh!!! Yoh chan! Ayudame!-  
  
-Annita!!- Yoh chan alcanzó a tomarla de la mano mientras que con su otra mano se sostenía del árbol.  
  
-Suéltala Yoh!-  
  
-No! suéltala tu!-  
  
-Ayúdame Yoh chan!- La pequeña comenzó a llorar mientras que con sus manitas sostenía la del pequeño.  
  
-no te preocupes Annita, yo te salvaré!-  
  
-Yoh! Deja en paz a Annita!- Hao puso su pié en el tronco del árbol para agarrar impulso , se aseguró de tomar bien a la niña y jaló lo mas fuerte que pudo. Yoh al sentir la fuerza de Hao , se soltó y tomo a la niña con sus dos manos, tirando también con fuerza.  
  
-déjala!- Hao tomo a la niña con fuerza y la jalo con todo lo que da.  
  
Se escuchó un golpe sordo y fuerte, Hao cerro sus ojos por instinto, movió un poco sus dedos para darse cuenta que había logrado quitarle a su pequeño hermano la niña, la tenía en sus manos, entonces aquel ruido...  
  
Abrió sus ojos y miro rápidamente al árbol, ya no había nadie, miró al piso y fue cuando lo notó...sangre.  
  
-Yoh chan!!!!!!!!- gritó entre llantos la pequeña, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Hao, el cual la había abrazado del susto y permanecía impactado viendo al piso.  
  
-Yoh....-  
  
~ Mis Aburridas Y Patéticas Notas xD ~  
  
Bien, los he dejado con un poco de intriga, bueno creo, ahora que lo noto, creo que este capitulo estuvo medio raro o.oU bueno, así son normalmente los míos ^^U no tengo hoy nada que comentar así que mejor pasemos a los reviews que últimamente son muchos ^^- un gran abrazo a todos! Que me hacen tan feliz además de darme mas fuente de poder para seguir escribiendo lo mas rápido posible, aunque esta vez tarde un poquito mas ^^U, bueno, ahora si, pasemos:  
  
~ Nakuru Tsukishiro ~  
  
pues bueno Gracias! ^-^  
  
~ Diana_Asakura ~  
  
^^U gracias!  
  
~ Paulina-chan ~  
  
Bueno, si Hao se hubiera comido un dulce las cosas hubieran empeorado en lugar de mejorar...no crees? ^^U  
  
~ Anna Asakura ~  
  
^^U bueno, eso del caramelo...no creo que hubiera sido buena idea...aunque hay que admitir que Hao si se volvió un poquititito loco xD pero bueno, gracias! ^^-  
  
~ vale1 ~  
  
En realidad solo se les unió por ese momento ^^U pero bueno, ya regreso a la normalidad, bueno un poco xD  
  
~ X ~  
  
Gracias! Si yo opino lo mismo renxhoro es muy tierno en bebes *-* Ehmmm...pues no creo que Hao fuera tan idiota como para comerse un caramelo, creo que lo mejor fue que se volviera "casi" loco xD  
  
~ AnNiTa AsAkUrA ~  
  
jeje Gracias! Si es muy tierno! Y bueno hay que admitir que Hao no lo esta pasando muy bien que digamos xD  
  
~ HiYoNo ~  
  
Gracias!, bueno ya viste que a Hao se le paso su locura y solo termino con un gran dolor de estomago, pues a quien no? comer tierra mataria a cualquiera hasta al gran Hao-sama xD  
  
~ Shinobu ~  
  
Gracias! ^^-  
  
~ Keiko5 ~  
  
Gracias! Si, pienso lo mismo, esa niña rosa estorba ¬o¬  
  
~ Oro-chan1 ~  
  
jajajaja claro habrá mucho horoxren en versión bebes! XD  
  
~ lagome ~  
  
Gracias!  
  
~ Anna Kyouyama ~  
  
si, digo lo mismo, es horrible cuidar de tantos niños a la vez, si con uno solo es un gran dolor de cabeza ahora cuidar mas de cinco...x_x  
  
~ Marineneko ~  
  
Comadre! XD(insisto desde cuando? O.o) me da mucho gusto recibir reviews tuyos! Bueno...mas adelante habrá muchas sorpresitas...así que puede que lo que te imaginaste pueda suceder...no se...bueno espero recibir otro review tuyo pronto!  
  
~ yahg-tao ~  
  
jajajaja si tienes razón xD  
  
~ sakura himura ~  
  
^^U ( XD  
  
~ Can Hersey ~  
  
jeje gracias, pues si son tan tiernos e inocentes que te hacen llorar de la ternura TuT bueno XD  
  
~ lore-anime ~  
  
jeje gracias!!!!  
  
Bien! Pues en verdad me pone llena de energía sus reviews! Muchas gracias, y bueno me despido! Claro que tendré que apurarme mas en dejar el próximo capitulo , pero es que también tengo que subir el de Mi verdadero sentir ^^U pero bueno ahí me las arreglaré para subir lo mas rápido posible los dos fics ^^-  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que no se cuando lo vaya a subir xD 


	4. La Tv

Un Diminuto Problema  
  
Cap 4:  
  
-Yoh chan!! Lo mataste!!!- Hao soltó a la niña, quedándose sin palabras, la pequeña corrió hacia el cuerpo del niño que yacía en el suelo. Con lagrimas en los ojos se derrumbó junto al pequeño.  
  
-Tal vez...este dormido...verdad Hao kun? Yoh chan esta dormidito...- entre sollozos la niña pasaba su pequeña mano por los ensangrentados castaños cabellos del pequeño Yoh.  
  
-.....- Hao solo observaba , su mirada perdida entre la sangre.  
  
-pero...se durmió sin mi...Yoh chan me prometió que no me iba a dejar solita...y se durmió sin mi...- La pequeña abrazó con cuidado al niño y cerró sus negros ojos simulando que ella también 'dormía' .  
  
-....Faust chan...- murmuró para después tomar en sus brazos delicadamente a su pequeño hermano.  
  
-A donde lo llevas Hao kun?- preguntó Anna, siguiéndolo.  
  
Hao no respondió nada, solo tomo en brazos también a Anna y entraron a la casa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todos los niños cenaban en silencio, nadie reía ni bromeaba, solo escuchaban la discusión y los gritos que provenían de la cocina.  
  
-Hao!! Eres un...un irresponsable!!- chillaba Manta .  
  
-Oh si, échenle la culpa a Hao-sama no? esto no hubiera sucedido si tu no me hubieras dejado solo cuidando a todos esos pequeños demonios!-  
  
-Ah! Ahora es mi culpa no? yo fui a comprar lo necesario para los niños, lo único que tenias que hacer era vigilar que no hicieran nada malo-  
  
-Oh si claro, son unos rebeldes!-  
  
-El burro hablando de orejas...-  
  
-El único burro aquí eres tu!-  
  
-Por favor Hao! No tenias que haber hecho todo eso solo por tus estúpidos celos!- Manta había dado en el clavo, ahora había hecho que Hao se enfureciera.  
  
-tu que sabes?!....- tratando de no destruir toda la pensión salió de la cocina y se sentó a cenar, atrayendo todas las inocentes miradas de los niños.  
  
Pero volvieron a mirar su cena al darse cuanta que Hao no estaba de humor. Anna chan no había tocado su comida, solo la observaba con una mirada triste, mientras que los demás simplemente comían en absoluto silencio. Excepto el pequeño Yoh, el cual no se encontraba ahí.  
  
-....Annita ¿quieres ir a ver a Yoh?- Hao dejo su cena a medias y se dirigió hacia la niña.  
  
-Si! Quiero ir!- por primera vez durante ese rato, la niña separo su vista de su cena, recibiendo los brazos de Hao.  
  
En cuanto Hao abrió la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, el niño salió corriendo.  
  
-Yoh?! O_O - El niño se detuvo y giro para encontrarse con Hao y en sus brazos a Anna. Tenía unas cuantas vendas en su pequeña cabeza y en su mejilla llevaba un curita, mientras que en sus rodillas tenía varios raspones y su brazo derecho estaba vendado.  
  
-Yoh chan!- Yoh estiró sus manos para alcanzar a la niña, al notarlo Hao la bajó y observó como los niños se abrazaban.  
  
-Vengan, vamos para que todos vean a Yoh- Los pequeños siguieron a Hao tomados de la mano mientras se sonreían.  
  
-Yoh chan!!!!- gritaron todos al ver al pequeño de regreso y pronto dejo de ser una cena en silencio para convertirse en la de todos los días.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Los niños se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro jugando y destrozando todo lo que había en su camino.  
  
-Niños! Oh cielos por que Manta tenía que irse a sus estúpidas clases?...Niños! dejen eso!-  
  
-Hao kun- Le llamó Yoh chan el cual él y Anna chan se encontraban sentados en el sofá.  
  
-¿qué pasa Yoh?-  
  
-Televisión- Dijo la pequeña mientras apuntaba al televisor.  
  
-Eso es!...Haber niños! Vengan a ver la Tv!- los pequeños se detuvieron y corrieron hacia el sofá gritando "tele".  
  
Después de sentarlos les encendió la Tv.  
  
-Barney! Barney!- empezó a gritar Horo chan.  
  
-Oh por dios, no pondré esa estupidez - Dijo Hao , pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión al sentir la patada de Ren chan.  
  
-Muévele a Barney, Hao kun- dijo con una mirada furiosa el pequeño Ren.  
  
-Claro , como digas ¬¬ -  
  
-Oh cielos! Es Barney! - gritó emocionada Tamao, que inmediatamente fue callada por todos.  
  
-bueno, vean la Tv- Hao se disponía a irse cuando cierto grito lo detuvo.  
  
-Hao kun! Siéntate a mirar con nosotros ^_^ - le dijo Yoh chan mientras le hacia un espacio en el sofá.  
  
-ehh? No gracias, Yoh -  
  
-anda Hao kun, si?- imploró Anna chan con una mirada tierna.  
  
-oh...¿cómo resistirse a eso?...pero no!no! y no!-  
  
-Hao kun! Mira, mira! Es Barney!- Horo chan apuntaba al televisor emocionado.  
  
-Y? Yo me voy-  
  
-Será mejor que obedezcas a Horo chan- amenazó Ren.  
  
-Uhg...esta bien - Hao se sienta, donde Yoh le había hecho lugar y empieza a ver la Tv.  
  
-"juju bienvenidos amiguitos! A la maratón de Barney!"- los niños sonrieron impacientes al oír lo que le dinosaurio morado/rosa había dicho. Excepto Hao.  
  
-Ma...maratón!-  
  
6 horas después....  
  
Hao ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho mientras conservaba una expresión de asco y dolor, mientras que el dinosaurio seguía bailando y cantando en el televisor. Los niños le seguían cantando también.  
  
-Ya llegue!- Manta acaba de entrar cuando Hao se le vino encima.  
  
-Por fin! Esos niños! El dinosaurio, las canciones! Todos se amaban! Arrghh!- Hao puso su mano en su pecho mientras hacia muecas de dolor y asco.  
  
-Hao?? ^^U que paso?-  
  
-Arrghhh!!...Barney...- fue lo único que dijo para caer al piso , aún con ese tic en su ojo mientras sus piernas temblaban.  
  
-...Barney??- Manta paso por el cuerpo de Hao para encontrarse con que los niños veían contentos la Tv.  
  
-Que tortura...pobre Hao- murmuró con una sonrisa burlona con miles de gotas en su cabeza.  
  
-Barney....- Balbuceaba Hao, retorciéndose en el piso.  
  
---------------------  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Bien, otra entrega mas. Cada vez me queda mas estúpido el asunto xD y cada vez al pobre de Hao le ocurren cosas malas...Barney x__x  
  
Claro que no iba dejar que Yoh chan se muriera! Solo se hizo un poco de daño ñ__nU pero todo bien. XD Ja! Pero en el próximo capitulo verán algo aún mas...estúpido? sin sentido? Bueno no se como le llamen , pero habrá mucho de eso ^^U no por nada el capitulo se titulará "Pañales" xD así que dense una idea.  
  
Bien, continuando , pasemos a los reviews! :  
  
~ Diana_Asakura ~ jaja pues ya vez lo que le paso a Yoh chan T_T xDD seeh tienes razón, se me ocurren unas ideas...XP bueno en serio hiciste que me cayera de la silla al leer lo que escribiste! Admiradora? O_O  
  
~ vale1 ~ ^_^ porque será que FF.net le esta poniendo números a sus nicks? Solo espero que al mío no le ponga ñ_n, gracias!  
  
~ X ~ ya viste que fue lo que le paso T_T nada grave por fortuna ^^U  
  
~ Marineneko ~ Comadre! XD Oh yo estoy muy bien al recibir tu review ^^- seeeh como no adorar a los chamacos? Pues ya vez, pobre de Hao ñ_n y aunque no terminó como asesino, terminó regañado, será solo mi imaginación o la discusión con Manta parecía de matrimonio? XD  
  
~ Melody6 ~ Otra victima mas de los números de FF.net XD no te preocupes! Yoh chan no murió! ñ_n y si, huele mucho a horoxren XD jeje si es horrible cuidar niños T_T y lo peor es que si algo malo hacen ellos te echan la culpa a ti! ¬o¬  
  
~ AnNiTa AsAkUrA ~ ^^U tienes razón, la culpa fue de Manta! XD y no te preocupes ya viste que Yoh chan esta bien...herido xD ñ_nU  
  
~ Xgirl1 ~ Otra victima mas de FF.net xD jajaja si yo tampoco me había imaginado a Hao de nana? XD  
  
~ Shinobu ~ xD no te preocupes! Ya por fin viste que paso!  
  
~ HiYoNo ~ Si! Que asco! Pero en serio hay bebes que hacen eso! Yo conozco varios! XDD comer insectos....x__x  
  
~ layla kyoyama (laylakyoyama_miler@hotmail.com) ~ Oh vaya gracias! Jeje ya vera, ya veras, aún falta hacer pasar un mal rato a Hao xD después ya veremos  
  
~ Oro Makoto Kinomiya ~ sii! Te entiendo yo también he pasado a ser nana y es horrible! Bueno, es comprensible que Hao se desespere ..un poco xD  
  
~ lore-anime ~ Gracias!  
  
~ W.I.T.C.H. ~ ñ_n ke nick tan original...no te preocupes! No mate a yoh asi ke no me mates! T_T sii, tienes razón...huele a pañales xD  
  
~ Paulina-chan ~ ^^U todo bien! No paso nada grave! XD  
  
Bien! Lo ven? No tarde tanto xD pero a ver como me va... Pues...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que no se cuando lo vaya a subir XD 


	5. Pañales

Un Diminuto Problema  
  
Cap.5:  
  
Ya no era tan raro escuchar tremendos gritos desde varias calles cerca de la pensión. La gente ya sabía que algo pasaba ahí. Y bueno, cuando hay algo 'normal' ahí?. Hacían lo posible por rodear en lugar de pasar por allí. Excepto un pequeño de enorme cabeza y cortas piernas, Manta.  
  
En estos momentos podemos verlo caminar tranquilamente por la calle , cargando debajo de su brazo un gran libro y en su mano libre unas cuantas bolsas de mandado. Caminado con una gran sonrisa fingida mientras escuchaba los gritos mas fuertes cada vez que se acercaba mas ala pensión.  
  
-Ya llegue Hao!- Anunció su llegada. Que raro...no había rastros de hao, acaso se había ido? Justo cuando el pequeño se sumía en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por algo mas grande que él que se le vino encima.  
  
-Ayyy!! Hao! Quítate por favor!!- exclamó  
  
-Manta! Enano! Por fin llegas! T.T - Hao dejo de aplastar al mencionado enano y se sentó derramando ríos de lagrimas a mas no poder.  
  
-Qué paso ahora?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y llevaba las bolsas de mandado ala cocina.  
  
-T.T casi nada: Hicieron una guerra de leche, galletas, arroz, dulces, gelatina, y infinidad de comida. Rompieron las tuberías y tuve que arreglarlas cosa que no funciono y lo deje peor. Babearon todo, la Tv, los cubiertos, hojas, libros, papeles, cojines, el control remoto, el reloj, los muñecos, el piso, sus ropas, así mismos, juguetes, y otras cosas mas. Me despertaron en mi hora de siesta, no me dejaron comer, ni ir al baño, metieron a un perro que no se de donde lo sacaron y al intentar sacarlo me mordió todo y de paso hizo tiras los sillones. Asesinaron y pisotearon mi ego y orgullo. Se acabaron la coca-cola. Asesinaron y pisotearon mi ego y orgullo. Me hicieron ver de nuevo a Barney y los teletubies junto con Elmo! Asesinaron y pisotearon mi ego y orgullo. Cuando quise dormirlos empezaron otra guerra de almohadazos! Me golpearon, se golpearon, lloraron todo el día y...  
  
-Ehhh!! Hao! Ya entendí! , al menos te fue mejor que otros dias ^^U -  
  
-TuT siii -  
  
-Ehhmm...bien, Hao, donde están ellos ahora?- Manta salió de la cocina con unos cuantos chocolates en la mano.  
  
-Que?? Todavía les vas a dar premio?! T.T -  
  
-^^U ee...pues..Oh! mira es el pequeño Horo!-  
  
Unos enormes ojos pertenecientes del peliazulado bebe brillaron al ver los chocolates. Camino hacia Manta, con pasos torpes y de manera rara.  
  
-Oye Manta...porque camina así?- Justo fue cuando un extraño olor invadió la pensión. Haciendo salir volando a Hao hacia la ventana mas cercana a aspirar aire puro.  
  
-Oh no...- Manta miró con algo de nerviosismo a Horo chan, para después darse cuenta de que otros olores parecidos se acercaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los niños estaban ahí mientras Hao moría en la ventana.  
  
-Cof cof...arrghh! que demonios es eso?!-  
  
-Hao...creo que...  
  
-Que cosa? Oh! Manta dilo ya!  
  
-Ocupamos...pañales  
  
-....que ocupamos QUE?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La televisión fue apagada y los libros fueron cerrados.  
  
-Creo que con toda esta información es mas que suficiente...no, Hao?- Manta miraba al chico; Todo verde mientras ríos de sudor posaban en su frente, con cierto tic en los ojos.  
  
-Ja...Jamás lo haré!- Logró articular.  
  
-Hao...lo harás, ya hemos visto como se hace! Lo haremos!-  
  
-Pero eres muy pequeño para mi!-  
  
-Eh? Hao eso que tiene que ver?-  
  
-No puedo hacerlo contigo!-  
  
-Hao! No puedo hacerlo yo solo!-  
  
-Oh claro que puedes, en estos tiempos todos lo hacen solos así mismos-  
  
-que?? Un bebe no puede cambiarse el pañal solo!-  
  
-Ehh?...espera...de que estas hablando?-  
  
-Cómo qué de que?....un momento...HAO!-  
  
-bueno!..yo creí que hablabas de...  
  
-Ni lo digas!!! - Manta estalló de la vergüenza, completamente rojo mientras que su nariz sangraba.  
  
-Ehhhmmmm...bueno, pues...entonces como lo hacemos? En la cama o aquí en la mesa?-  
  
-Hao!!!!!!!-  
  
-Que?!!! Hablo de cambiar a los bebes! luego me culpan a mi de pervertido ¬¬ -  
  
-Sshhh, ya pues...hay que cambiarlos aquí en la mesa-  
  
Manta tomó al primer bebe que era Horo chan, lo puso sobre la mesa y cuidadosamente le retiró los pantalones...para dejar al descubierto la enorme 'gracia' del pequeño.  
  
-Puaajjj!!!! Ni loco cambiaré a una de estas bestias!- Hao se tapó la boca y nariz mientras veía mano brear a Manta.  
  
En poco tiempo Horo, Ren, Yoh, y choco chan estaban ya con pañales nuevos...solo faltaban dos pequeños...pequeñas, perdón. Anna y Tamao.  
  
Ambos se miraron mutuamente.  
  
-Quien lo hará?- Preguntó Hao mientras sacaba dos pañales mas.  
  
-Yo...yo no se-  
  
Con los varones no habían tenido problemas; Faust y Ryu chan ya no necesitaban pañales y los demás no se opusieron...pero...con las niñas...  
  
Hao se encaminó hacia Anna.  
  
-Yo cambiaré a Anna ^__ ^ -  
  
-No!- Hao fue detenido por un gran pisotón en su pie derecho. Yoh chan sonrió y corrió hasta con la pequeña rubia para tomarle de la mano.  
  
-Arggh! Yoh! Siempre tienes que ser tu!-  
  
-Si!- contestó el pequeño mientras le mostraba la lengua.  
  
-este...no es bueno que los hermanos peleen-  
  
-Cállate!- le gritaron en unísono a Manta.  
  
-Oigan...voy al baño- Para sorpresa de todos la pequeña Anna habló. Manta sintió gran alivio al escucharla decir que iba al baño y Hao solo mostró disgusto.  
  
-Espera...Vas al baño? Yo también tengo que ir! Hacer del Uno!- Tanto como la rubia y la rosada fueron juntas al baño dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso a los niños.  
  
-Ellas...ya saben ir al baño o_o- Manta quedó pasmado  
  
-Baahh...- Hao dio media vuelta y se sentó en los trozos de sofá que quedaban.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Pero...- Verdes ojos mostraban cierta pizca de arrepentimiento.  
  
-Debes hacerlo, debes atacarlo en la pensión, es una orden de la doncella Jeanne- Sus ojos mostraban inmenso respeto mientras acomodaba sus lentes.  
  
-Si...como digas Marco- Dio un gran salto desde el árbol en que se encontraban y comenzó a caminar en dirección ala entrada de una pensión.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vemos como Hao sufre mientras lava lo que parece las ropas de los pequeños, las cuales no estaban muy limpias, todo lo contrario, y no era cualquier suciedad. No , era peor.  
  
-Por que demonios yo tengo que lavar sus asquerosas 'gracias'?! todo a mi , todo al gran hao! Todo lo malo y repugnante!-  
  
-Hao! Ya terminaste o sigues quejándote?- Desde la cocina el grito de Manta interrumpió las quejas del Shaman.  
  
-Si,si ya termine!..este es peor que Anna...- se dijo así mismo, terminando de tender las ropas para entrar a la pensión.  
  
Mientras que desde un arbusto alguien lo observaba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mientras Hao descansaba por fin, Manta dejó que los niños jugaran en el jardín.  
  
Azules cabellos se perdían entre el pasto. Pequeña manos seguían a insectos hasta atraparlos y guardarlos en su pequeña boca.  
  
-Cuantos llevas Horo chan?- Preguntó el pequeño de amarillos ojos mientras miraba como su compañero jugaba con los bichos.  
  
-Muchos! Muchos!-  
  
-No crees que ya son muchos?- Preguntó Tamao mientras ponía en un recipiente los bichos.  
  
-No, el pastel debe llevar muchos,muchos!- dijo alegremente el niño peliazul.  
  
-No es verdad! Un pastel debe llevar mucho lodo!- le retó la niña  
  
-No molestes a Horo chan, rosadita ¬¬ - amenazó Ren  
  
-Yo quiero que lleve naranjitas! ^o^ -  
  
-Nooo, lodo!-  
  
-Bichos!-  
  
-Naranjiiitaaaas ^^ -  
  
-Lodo!-  
  
-Bichos!-  
  
-Naranjiiiitaaaaaas-  
  
-Silencio! Lo que diga Horo chan!- interrumpió muy enfadado el pequeño niño chino.  
  
-Pero por que?- se atrevió a retarlo Anna, mientras se acercaba.  
  
-pues por que...por que si!-  
  
-No! son todos unos bobos! Los pasteles llevan lodo!-  
  
-Tu cállate rosadita, o te golpearé ¬¬* -  
  
-pero Ren chan! Recuerda lo que nuestro amigo Barney dice! No golpeen a su amigo moradito! ^_^ - contestó la pequeña Tamao mientras tiraba unos bichos.  
  
-Pero tu no eres moradita...- Dijo Yoh mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón.  
  
-Buen punto...-Ren se acerco a Tamao.  
  
-O.o ehhhhh-  
  
Pronto todos fueron y comenzaron a golpear a la niña.  
  
Ryu se alejo con su Billy. Se sentó cerca de un arbusto mientras sacaba de la camisa de Billy lo que parecía un pequeño caramelo.  
  
-Que bueno que me encontré este caramelo! Verdad Billy?-  
  
Asomó unos de sus verdes ojos para ver entre el arbusto al niño que había llegado. Gritó del asombro al ver al pequeño Ryu, saliendo de su escondite. Ryu chan se volteó y lo vio.  
  
Hubo un silencio.  
  
-Lyserg!!! *_* - Se aventó contra Lyserg dejándolo caer de espaldas.  
  
-Esteee...si..-  
  
-Que bueno que viniste Lyserg!!- Ryu se levantó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, yo no venía a...- Fue interrumpido al ver como el pequeño le extendía un mano, mostrándole un pequeño caramelo.  
  
-Eh? Es para mi?-  
  
-Si!-  
  
-Ehh...gracias ^^ - Lyserg aceptó el caramelo y lo introdujo en su boca. Pronto comenzó a sentirse raro. Todo se volvía mas grande y su mente comenzaba a pensar cosas raras e infantiles.  
  
Ryu chan se le quedó viendo hasta recobrar el habla.  
  
-Oh...Lyserg chan!!!!-  
  
________________________  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Hola! Ahora si que me tarde en subir este cap. Mil disculpas! No había tenido tiempo sino hasta ahora. Pero en fin, el punto es que estoy de vuelta( espero)y con otro nick! Que este nuevo ya es el oficial y el de para siempre! La verdad el otro no me gustaba ni me identificaba para nada(excepto por el "Cobain") ademas ya había demasiadas annas o_o, y ese me lo había hecho a la carrera por algunas razones que no dire...pero bueno, ahora soy Cobain-Chan! No mas Anna C! XD y bueno ya saben, bla bla bla...ahora los reviews!  
  
Kurt: heeeey!  
  
Cobain-Chan: Kurt! Aaawww! Hace tiempo que no te tenía aquí, te me habías perdido! Como te extrañe!pero ya estas de vuelta! n_n!  
  
Kurt: si, bueno por desgracia ya estoy aquí de nuevo.  
  
Cobain-Chan: er...claro,claro. Bien, quieres leer reviews?  
  
Kurt: mmmm...sino queda de otra, esta bien.  
  
~* Sweet G*~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Nee-chan! Bueno pues ya ves, si me tarde algo n_nU pero igual y valio la espera XD  
  
Kurt: yo digo que estos niños por lo menos si son unas pequeñas vestias. No todos son así *recordando algo * Cobain-Chan: o.o como digas..bueno Gimi! Nos vemos en el MSN.  
  
~* (+**Anna/Asakura**+) *~  
  
Cobain-chan: claro! Mucho horoxren!  
  
Kurt: n_n What else should I say, everyone is gay!  
  
Cobain-Chan: err..Kurt deja de cantar  
  
~* Mafaldyna *~ Cobain-chan: que si no? es lo peor del mundo que pueda ver!  
  
Kurt: Sell the kinds for food!  
  
Cobain-Chan: n_nU deja de cantar  
  
~* Natty-chan *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: hola Natty! Tengo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, pero nomás no puedo! Ni aunque te conectes puedo hacerlo...pero bueno, opino igual que tu. Y como ves, nadie tuvo que cambiarle los pañales ni a Anna ni a Tamao ^_^U Cierto, esos programas deberían quitarlos, dan mala influencia xD Como sea, saludos y abrazos!  
  
Kurt: hola! ^_^  
  
~* Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Holas!que tal? Pues si pobrechito de Hao u.u  
  
Kurt: But he knows not what it means! Cobain-Chan: ._. kurt...  
  
~* Kory Asakura *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: wola! Sii, pondre ren/horo!  
  
Kurt: What else should I say, everyone is gay! Cobain-Chan: ^^U  
  
~* Jos D *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: gracias!  
  
Kurt: And I say Aaahhh  
  
~* Layla Kyoyama *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: si, pobre .__.U  
  
Kurt: Spring is here again!  
  
~* Naria Daidouji *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Pues si, pero creo que algún verdesin se asoma por ahí xD  
  
Kurt: he's the one who likes all the pretty songs!  
  
~* HiYoNo *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: No sé como Hao no murió al la maratón de Barney.__.  
  
Kurt: We can have some more, nature is a whore  
  
~*Oro Makoto Ayama *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Wola! XD si hatsa ya converse contigo en el MSN n_n! Gracias!  
  
Kurt: Come as you are, as you were  
  
~*Diana_Asakura *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: hi! Yoo?? Me dices a mi?? Mi admiradora? Vaya, gracias! n_n!!  
  
Kurt: lalalala....  
  
~* W.I.T.C.H. *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: bueno sus propuestas puede que las piense xD  
  
Kurt: No I don' t have a gun  
  
~* Marineneko *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Comadreeeee! Wolaaaaa! XDD Bueno pues gracias! y si, Hao si que esta traumado, soy muy cruel con él XDD pero bue' igual se ve precioso así n__n  
  
Kurt: Monkey see, monkey do!  
  
~* vale1 *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Creo que tienes razon sobre los números .__. Pero bueno, gracias por los animos!  
  
Kurt: n____n laaaalalalalaaaaa  
  
~* dark-shaman *~  
  
Cobain-Chan:gracias!  
  
Kurt: lalalalaaaaaaala  
  
~* X *~ Cobain-Chan: Wolas! XD tienes razón!.__.  
  
Kurt: X? O.o  
  
~* lore-anime *~ Cobain-Chan: wola! Pues lo intentaré pero no te garantizo nada xD  
  
Kurt: al menos que tengas algo que darnos...como, no se...mmmm...que tal hero- Cobain-Chan: Kurt! Shhhhh!  
  
~* Karoru Metallium *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Wola! XD pues...que bueno que te pasa por aquí a leer esto ^^U y bueno, gracias por dejar comentarios xD  
  
Kurt: I'm not like them!  
  
Cobain-Chan: err..shhhhh!  
  
~* burbujita *~ Cobain-Chan: gracias! jeje  
  
Kurt: But I can pretend  
  
~* Cristal Melody *~ Cobain-Chan: pues...eso es una sorpresa!  
  
Kurt: The sun is gone  
  
~* Nikki-de-Hao *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: Graciassss!  
  
Kurt: But I have a light  
  
~*La Llama *~ Cobain-Chan: Pues no creo que llegue Lyserg para ayudar...todo lo contrario xDDD  
  
Kurt: The day is done  
  
~*Yersi Fanel *~  
  
Cobain-Chan: pues tal vez lo haga xD gracias!!!!  
  
Kurt: But I'm having fun.  
  
Cobain-Chan: Kurt! Ya! No cantes! Mira que ya hemos terminado y tu te la pasaste cantando  
  
Kurt: ok,ok ya nos despedimos?  
  
Cobain-Chan: si n_n  
  
Kurt: bueno...Adios! *se despide con la mano y se va *  
  
Cobain-Chan: Hey! No me dejes! Bueno, nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo que no se cuando lo suba xD * se va *  
  
*[Posiblemente Abandone este fic al igual que otro que tengo por ahí, Por razones muy intimas. Ante todo y desde ya; Gracias.]* 


	6. Verde y Morado

Un Diminuto Problema:  
  
Cap. 6:  
  
-Hola Ryu Chan!- El ahora pequeño Lyserg saludaba alegremente.  
  
-TuT Ohh...Lyserg chan!!!!- Ryu se le avienta pero el niño se aleja, provocando que éste cayera boca abajo.  
  
-Y los demás?n_n- Preguntó inocentemente a lo que la contestación fue solo una señalación con el dedo hacia la pensión de Ryu chan.  
  
-Bien, gracias Ryu chan- Lyserg chan se fue dejando en llanto al pequeño Elvis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Manta Kun n_n- El mencionado se giro para encontrarse con los pequeños. Llevaban en sus manos varios pasteles de lodo con bichos y partes de cáscara de naranja.  
  
-Ehhh...si?- Apenas si pudo sostener los pasteles cuando los niños se los aventaron.  
  
-Hicimos la cena para todos! ^^- menciono uno de ellos.  
  
-.....-Manta no tenía palabras, solo miraba asqueado.  
  
-Que pasa? Esta malo? T.T - preguntó entre sollozos el pequeño Horo.  
  
-Ehhh...No! no! ^^U- se repuso a decir al sentir la fulminante mirada amenazadora de Ren chan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Podemos ver entre todo el vapor, a Hao, que por fin descansaba un poco en las aguas termales.  
  
-Todo mundo es gay lala la la...Menos YO! Lalalalalaaaa la laaaaaaa la laa lala la LALA LA LAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
-groaah woarrr...- Ante el hermoso y armonioso canto de Hao, Su espíritu, el gran espíritu de Fuego, interrumpió. Ah! Porque él se encontraba allí, acompañando a su amo en los baños termales. Podemos ver al gran espíritu sentado en el agua, con una pequeña toalla en la frente al igual que Hao.  
  
¬¬ cállate Espíritu de Fuego!...- Hao se aclaró la garganta unas cinco veces y...  
  
-La la la...Todo Mundo es gay!!...Menos YO!! Lalalaa la la laaaa laaaala LAAA LA LAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Groaaaaarhh!!!!! Woarrgg! Grroaaak!(Traducción: Arggh!! Así no va la canción!)  
  
-Tu que sabes? ¬¬ -Groarrrk...woarr woarrrk groarrrgghh rrk....woarrk groar Gruarrrhhggg!(Traducción: Bueno...Sé lo suficiente como para decir que así no va la canción y...que eres un pésimo humano!)  
  
-Suficiente! Yo no soy un humano!- Hao molesto golpeó con la palma de su mano el agua, mostrando enojo.  
  
-Wroar?(Traducción: No?)  
  
-No!! Yo soy un Shaman!!  
  
-Kroar...Wroarg oarr croar(Traducción: Pero...Los shamanes son Humanos)  
  
-A.....-Hao parpadeó varias veces confuso para rápidamente hacer un puchero de derrota y sentarse bruscamente al agua, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Varias gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza del espíritu de Fuego.  
  
-Qué esperas?- Preguntó serio.  
  
Inmediatamente el gigantesco espíritu aún confuso desapareció. Dejando solo al Shaman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Manta kun!! Si es muy delicioso como dices, cómelo!! ^_ ^ -  
  
Ante la "adorable" petición del pequeño con cabellera azul, Manta no pudo hacer nada más que negarse asqueado.  
  
-No! no puedo!  
  
-Por qué no?- Preguntó ren chan , comenzando a irritarse.  
  
-Por que...por que no me gusta!- Oh no...mala respuesta por parte de Manta.  
  
Horo estallo en llantos al igual que todos los demás, excepto Ran chan.  
  
-Manta kun...  
  
-S-si, ren chan?  
  
-trágatelo...Ahora!!- Manta estallo de miedo y velozmente tomo los pasteles y empezó a comerlos.  
  
Los niños callaron al verlo comer. Una sonrisa se dibujo es sus tiernos rostros mientras veían al pobre enano cabezón atragantándose y cambiando del amarillo al verde y del verde al morado.  
  
-Miren! Es como barney!!!- Dijo la pequeña Tamao.  
  
Ante esto los niños corrieron hacia "Barney" y lo abrazaron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El pequeño Lyserg se había perdido por los enormes pasillos para él. Sus ojitos verdes se volvían vidriosos cada vez que adentraba más a los oscuros pasillos. Tal vez el horrible monstruo este esperándola al final del pasillo para devorarlo!  
  
Alarmado por el pensamiento se detuvo antes de llegar al final.  
  
-Monstruo?- Preguntó temblando del miedo al ver como una sombra se acercaba a él.  
  
-Ah! Con que ahora soy Hao el monstruo!- Hao salió en bata de las aguas termales. Encontrándose en los pasillos con él pequeño Lyserg.  
  
El niño parpadeó muchas veces y salió corriendo de ahí.  
  
-Eh...ese era...Choco chan con el pelo verde?o.o - Inteligente observación por parte de Hao...xD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Vamos Barney! Canta! Te quiero yo y tu a mi!!...- Los pequeños no dejaban de abrazar a su mini "Barney" mientras que éste se ahogaba.  
  
-Hola!- Los niños al escuchar el saludo del pequeño Lyserg que había llegado, dejaron en paz al pobre "Barney".  
  
-Huh?...Lyserg chan!!- Lo saludaron.  
  
El pequeño les sonrió saludándolos con su manita.  
  
-Lyserg? Hablan del mismo Lyserg? El chico de cabellos verdes?- Hao apareció de tras del aludido, aún con su bata.  
  
El pequeño de ojos verdes, se giró rápidamente. Abrió ambas piernas y apunto a Hao enérgicamente.  
  
-Tao!!!!!- Gritó furioso.  
  
-Yo soy Tao, idiota ¬¬ - Contestó Ren chan.  
  
-Ah...Bao!!!!!- Gritó de nuevo.  
  
-Ehh...Lyserg chan, Bao es un personaje de Kof n_n- dijo Yoh el cual jugaba video juegos en ese preciso momento.  
  
-Ah...Mao!!!!- Miles de gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Hao cuando un gato se asomo por la ventana.  
  
-Mao?- Maulló  
  
-Mao es el gato vecino- Dijo Anna, abrazando al gato.  
  
-Ah...Cao!!!!- Gritó.  
  
-Así es mi brodi' Yo Cao'- Exclamó Choco chan desde el escusado. Minutos después se escucho el ruido del agua al jalar la palanca y Choco chan regresaba de nuevo con los demás.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Es...Hao- Susurro molesto e irritado Hao, mientras varias venitas palpitaban en su frente.  
  
-Ah...Hao!!!!!  
  
-Que?- preguntó de mala gana. El pequeño lo vio callado varios minutos. Para luego...  
  
-Lyserg quiere a Papi hao!!!- Dicho esto se abrazo a la pierna de Hao.  
  
-Que...QUE?!- Ahora Hao se encontraba haciendo de todo para que el pequeño lo soltase.  
  
Los niños ignoraron y siguieron estrujando a su Barney.  
  
-Enano Cabezón!!! Ayúdame!!! Cómo demonios llegó este demonio??!!!- al instante Hao cayo al piso y fue cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el enano cabezón.  
  
Tirado en el piso, siendo aplastado y estrujado por los niños, con resto de pastel en la cara, y todo morado a falta de aire y asco. Y es ahí donde Hao entraría en acción...  
  
-AHHH!!! Es...Barney!!!! Ayudenme!!!! Arrgggghhhh!!!!!! Barney!!!!  
  
___________________  
  
Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí me ven, siempre si continuaré éste, su fic "intento barato de fic cómico-alegre-humorístico" Jeje, bueno, es un hecho que el humor no es mi fuerte...tal vez la idiotez si, pero eso es muy diferente! XP Así que ténganme paciencia , además de que fue un mini- capitulo jajaja pero bueno, no se pueden quejar, eso es mejor a que hubiese dejado abandonado este, su fic , mejor conocido como: "intento barato de fic cómico-alegre-humorístico de Cobain-chan" .  
  
Bien, pues que más puedo decir? Hoy tuve examen de Matemáticas x_x Lo malo fue que teníamos que responder inmediatamente cuando el maestro terminaba de dictar una pregunta...que injusto! Además en clase de Lectura y redacción me tocará exponer un mega-grandísimo tema u_u Y para acabarla de amolar unos amigos y yo fuimos al parque de diversiones a distraernos un poco y todo estaba cerrado y...nos llovió! Y allá andaba yo, toda mojándome y ahora toda enferma! Si! Estoy enfermita T.T con lo que odio estar enferma...así que otra razón más por no matarme por el mini y horrible capitulo! Que aún enferma estoy aquí gastándome los ojos en satisfacer a mis queridos lectores-amigos! ^__^  
  
Por tanto...no puedo dar lectura de reviews , lo siento mucho! Pero este dolor me deja si apenas escribir. Pero claro que los leí, cada uno de ellos, y estoy muy agradecida por apoyarme a no dejar a este, su fic, mejor conocido como: "intento barato de fic cómico-alegre-humorístico de Cobain- chan". Bien, pues espero que aún sigan leyendo esto, su fic...err...ya saben, para que repetir xD, así como que espero y deseo que sigan dejando sus reviews. Que como la mayoría de ustedes sabe, estimulan mucho al autor y dan fuerzas de seguir escribiendo. Y vamos, yo no muerdo, por que esa timidez? Adelante dejen su review!  
  
Desde mis entrañas; Gracias ^_^ 


	7. Prescolar

Un Diminuto Problema

Cap.7:

Hao cerró lentamente la puerta. En la habitación descansaba recostado en un futon Manta, aún tenía su rostro medio morado y expresaba asco. Su acompañante le dejó un vaso con agua al lado junto con unas pastillas, y delicadamente...Le dio un zape para que despertara.

-AAYYY!!!

-Hola Manta  ^_^

-ayy hola 

-Bieeen, ahora que ya has despertado ya puedes cuidar de nuevo a las bestias, digo, niños- Hao se sentó cerca de Manta mientras que el otro solo se giró.

-Estoy muy cansado, dentro de unas horas tengo que regresar a la escuela por unas clases

-Si, y?

-Hao...puedes irte? ¬¬U

-Ssshhhh...escuchas?- Manta puso atención a los sonidos y a los pocos segundos pudo distinguir detrás de la puerta los sonidos de los niños gritando.

-Hao, en estos momentos deberías estar cuidándolos

-Pero...ya no quiero T_T

-Me pasas el vaso? - Hao le pasó el vaso. Lo vio tomarse toda el agua y después salir del cuarto sin decirle nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al salir del Cuarto Hao se quedó con una gran sorpresa. Los niños estaban formados en una fila, del más pequeño al más alto, y para sorpresa, estaban callados y quietos.

-Que-que pasó aquí?- preguntó confundido

-Hola Hao, nos disponemos a salir- le contestó Manta, el cual se encontraba frente de los niños.

-A salir?

-Me los llevaré a la escuela ya que no quieres cuidarlos- Los niños empezaron a salir ordenadamente. A Hao se le volcó el estómago y empezó a sudar...

-Estás enojado, Manta?- Balbuceó 

-Tu que crees?

-....Pues...no s

-Ay Hao, mejor procura no hacer mucho desorden, nos vemos

-Espera Manta!- Hao corrió y detuvo a Manta antes de que pudiera salir.

-Que quieres?

-Yo...yo quiero ir!- Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Manta , esto al parecer a Hao no le gustó mucho ya que se volvió pálido, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Manta lo jaló del brazo y salieron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estaban cruzando ya la escuela. Hao llevaba en su espalda a Lyserg, ya que éste le insistió que lo llevara. Para ese entonces los niños ya habían roto la fila e iban todos caminando junto a Hao, incluyendo a Manta entre ellos. Ren y Horo chan   iban juntos, de vez en cuando molestando a Hao. Anna e Yoh chan también iban juntos, de la mano y riendo de cualquier cosa que vieran y les pareciera gracioso. Fausto chan vigilaba a cada uno, tratando de encontrarles alguna herida o una enfermedad que curarles. Ryu iba muy alejado de Fausto, tratando de esconder su muñeco Billy del bisturí. Tamao chan iba cerca de Manta y Choco chan iba entre todos tratando de contar algún chiste.

-La escuela es grande...Ya mero llegamos, Manta?- Preguntó Hao, cansado.

-Sí, descuida.

-Claro, tu no tienes que cargar a nadie ¬¬ - Hao le dedicó una mirada severa a Lyserg. Y el pequeño le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se abrazó más fuerte a él. Hao soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Papi Bao! ^o^! 

-Es Hao, HAO, H-A-O! ¬¬

-Papi Mao? o.o

-Olvídalo =.= 

-Papi Tao!! ^-^!!

-Yo soy Tao! ¬¬ -Refunfuñó Ren chan mientras pateaba la espinilla de Hao.

-Ayyyy =______= 

Miradas se clavaron ante la escena. Miradas de Chicas. Todas poniendo atención a todos los movimientos de Hao y los niños. No pasó  mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a gritar de emoción. Otras chicas las oyeron, miraron hacia donde las demás miraban y gritaron también. En menos de 3 minutos, Hao y los niños estaban rodeados de chicas. Derritiéndose de la ternura de los pequeños.

-Que monos!!!

-Lindísimos! *o*!! 

-Que ternura!!- Gritaban al ver a Ren y Horo chan, que recién se habían tomado de la mano y las miraban con ojos llenos de ternura. Anna chan se escondió tras la espalda de Yoh chan, con una mirada enternecida de vergüenza hacia las chicas, ante eso, las chicas estaban por morirse de ver tan lindos ojos de la niña. Empezaron a gritar más y a querer abrazar a todos y cada uno de los niños.

-Son todos tus hijos?? Solo te pareces a este pequeñín- Le dijo una chica, acariciando la cabeza de Yoh.

-Ayy!! Miren que lindo está éste, con el uniforme de la escuela!!! *.*!!! – Una chica agarró a Manta y lo abrazó, mientras las demás trataban abrazarlo también.

Hao se quedó perplejo ante la situación y pronto todos los niños estaban luciéndose dejándose abrazar y poniendo caritas y miradas tiernas, provocando más gritos de las chicas.

Pero después de que pasó tiempo y las chicas aún seguían abrazándolos y gritando, Los niños se empezaron asustar y enfadar. Hao tomó la oportunidad.

-Hey, niños hay que irnos!! – Hao salvó a Manta de los brazos de las chicas y empezó a correr con él en el brazo. Los niños al notarlo lo siguieron también corriendo. Las chicas aún perdidas en su mundo los siguieron también.

-Corran, corran!!

Por toda la escuela se escuchaban tanto los gritos de emoción de las chicas tanto como los gritos de terror de los pequeños y Hao.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Manta y Hao ya se encontraban en el salón. Manta había convencido a su profesor que Hao solo  observaría, y que no causaría molestias. El profesor accedió y le dio un lugar. 

Habían conseguido dejar a los niños en la guardería , o también conocida como el preescolar, mientras ellos estaban en clase. Aún algunas chicas yacían fuera del salón implorando por los pequeños.

-Y fue entonces que  Napoleón...- Hao levantó la mano, interrumpiendo al profesor.

-Si, Joven?

-¿Por qué estudian esto?- Los alumnos omitieron un extraño sonido ante la pregunta de Hao.

-¿Qué? Es...Historia, En el programa escolar viene que debemos estudiarlo, Hao- Intervino Manta, mientras se ponía nervioso.

-El joven Oyamada está en lo correcto. La Historia es una materia muy importante, no solo en el estudio, sino también para la vida de un hombre. Debemos saber lo de nuestros antepasados y estudiar el pasado de nuestras naciones y...

-¿Pasado? ¿Qué importa ya? Ya pasó , no se debe vivir en el pasado- Dijo sereno, mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

 -Joven!

-Lo que deberían hacer es empezar a volverse mas fuertes, en lugar de leer sobre el pasado, a nadie le importa que Napoleón o cualquier otra persona haya hecho algo.

-Joven, si la clase no es de su agrado le pido que se retire 

-Además...¿Para que lo hacen? No se hacen mas fuertes si lo saben, ¿Y para que saber que pasó con las naciones o el mundo en el pasado? Si ustedes ya no existirán- Hao sonrió cínicamente.

-HAO!- Manta se levantó de su asiento de un brinco.

-¿Qué pasa Manta? ^^ 

-Ay, Hao!!- Manta se acercó a Hao y le empezó a regañar y gritar, mientras que los alumnos y el profesor les miraban más que confusos.

-Pero Mantaaaa T.T no me regañes

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No debiste!

-Perdón T.T

-Que perdón ni nada!

-Joven Oyamada!- Exclamó el profesor.

-Ss-si?

-Tal parece no saben comportarse adecuadamente

-No es eso profesor , es que...

-Es que no interesan sus excusas!

-¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó altaneramente Hao

-¡Significa que se van directo a preescolar a que les enseñen unos cuantos modales!- Los alumnos emitieron un sonido de burla, y la sonrisa del profesor mostraba lo mismo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Hao se tiró dramáticamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

-Niños, saluden a sus nuevos compañeritos que serán sus amiguitos, Manta y Hao, a ver, salúdenlos; Hooola Manta, Hooola Hao...

-Hooola Manta, Hooola Hao! 

Manta y Hao se encontraban parados enfrente de todos los pequeños niños, junto con la profesora. Preescolar. Se encontraban en preescolar. Todos los niños curiosos los miraban, sentados en el piso, el cual estaba lleno de colchones para los niños. Había juguetes por doquier, y pequeñas mesas y sillas.

-Muy bien niños, ahora continuaremos con nuestro cuento del conejito feliz – La maestra sacó un pequeño libro y comenzó a leer.

-Ah, es verdad, si quieren pueden irse con los otros niños grandes- les susurro a Manta y Hao, apuntándoles a un rincón. Allí se encontraba una sola mesa con dos sillas ambas muy pequeñas. Sentados se podían ver dos personas, muy grandes para la mesa y sillas. Sin dudarlo Manta y Hao se dirigieron para con ellos.

Cuando se encontraron mas cerca pudieron verlos bien. Eran dos chicos. Uno era moreno y de pelo negro, llevaba una camisa de dos colores, una mitad era verde y la otra roja, y con una gran letra blanca llevaba la inicial "M", pero lo que mas les llamó la atención fue el gran sombrero charro que el chico traía. No obstante, el otro chico era de piel blanca y pelo café. Su camisa era azul cielo con blanco y con letra amarilla llevaba la inicial "A"; Ambos se encontraban muy ocupados dibujando con crayones.

-Ehh...hola?- balbuceó Manta. Los chicos dejaron sus trabajos y levantaron la mirada.

-"rale pues!! Nuevos compadres!- gritó lleno de alegría el chico moreno del sombrero Charro.

-Che son re boludos mira la cara de petes que tenen- le dijo el chico de playera azul y blanca al otro moreno.

-No compa'! si se ven requete' simpáticos! 

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué hablan tan raro?- le pregunto Hao muy confuso al pequeño Manta, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Disculpen...ustedes...ustedes son de aquí??- preguntó tímidamente Manta.

-No, como crees compita!

-No, como creéis eso pete? Sos un boludo!!

-¿compita? ¿boludo?...Están locos

-No greñitas! No toi' loco, soy mexicano pues! AJUA!!

-Sos re pete mina! Yo soy Argentino!

-Aaah...-suspiró aliviado Manta, comprendiendo todo. Pero al ver que Hao entendía apenas media frase, le explico.

-Veras, Hao..ellos son alumnos de intercambio ^^Uu

-Pues deberían de asegurarse de que los chicos que traigan no sean idiotas ¬¬

-"rales mi greñitas!! Eso no me gusta puesen' no soy ningún indio idiota puesen'!!

-Yo soy re lindo! Mira mina, vos  me decís de nuevo así y yo voy directo a golpearte! Sos re pete!!

-Bueno, cálmense ^^Uu...

-ta ben' batos , y haber que hicieron puesen'?

-nada que te importe mexicanito ¬¬

-Hao cálmate!!

-Ora puesen! Ya tuvo' puesen! Yo le puse muchos chiles a la torta del dire' puesen! Pero este chetos si que se pasó la neta!

-Que no soy chetos! ¬¬ sos pelotudo o que?

-Ora puesen'! es que como dices a cada rato "che" y "che"...pos ya te puse así chetos.

-¬¬ sos un boludo!!!!

-Ya, ya  y como se llaman?

-Juan Pancho!!!

-Diego...y sos un pete pequeño ¬¬

-^^Uu...bueno...yo soy Manta,. Y el es Hao. 

-¿Manta? Jajajaja!!!! Ora' puesen' tonces' ven a taparme cobijita!! 

-¬¬Uu es Manta, no cobijita...

-¿decís que el es Hao? Y yo re lindo que pensé que era una mina

-¬¬ Soy el gran y temible Hao

-Si y yo soy el peje!- le contestó irónico el mexicano.

-¿El peje? O.o

-El pejegalarto puesen'!!

-O.o

-Pos el López obrador  puesen'! quien mas? jajaja

-O.oU ni idea...

-son boludeces mexicanas- el Argentino se puso de nuevo a pintar.

-Cuales boludeces, güey?? Chale contigo compa, tas' re loco

-¿qué decis? Yo soy re lindo, pete!! Vos sos el pelotudo!

-Ya no etes' chingand* compa'

-No me rompás las pelotas!!

-O.o me dan miedo...

-Ni que lo digas ¬¬

-Mexico es mejor compa!!

-Argentina, pete!!

-MEXICOOO! RA RA RA!!

-ARGENTINAAA!!! RA RA RA!!!

-¬¬ pinch* bato loco

-¬¬ gran pete boludo!

-mejor vamonos , Hao ^^Uu – Ambos se alejaron de los dos chicos y se sentaron entre los niños, que aún escuchaban el cuento del conejito feliz.

-Y entonces el conejito encontró una zanahoria muy feliz, que se la comió muy feliz, y su amiguito el lobo feliz le dio otra zanahoria feliz, entonces juntos el conejito feliz y el lobo feliz jugaron muy felices el juego de la felicidad y vivieron felices para siempre...fin- la maestra cerró el libro y sacó otro.- Quien quiere ahora leer el cuento del perro feliz??

-Yoo!! Sí!! El perro feliz!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿De que crees que trate?- le preguntó  Hao ala vez que se recostaba en una posición cómoda para escuchar.

-No lo sé...-manta lo imitó y también se recostó.

-Era un perro muy pero muy feliz que vivía en la perrera feliz de felicilandia, la tierra de los perros felices, un día caminando por el bosque feliz, se tropezó con un hueso muy grande y feliz....

**Notas:**

Hola de nuevo! Me tardé mas con este capitulo, ne? ^^Uu bueno al menos ya está aquí. Medio raro pero en fin.... ^^Uu Lo de la parodia del mexicano y el argentino solo fue de broma, para que no se ofenda nadie. Aunque no deben ya que yo soy mexicana y aun así puse a un mexicano xD...Los que son Argentinos pues entienden las palabras que puse como "pete" y también los mexicanos las palabras como "compa". Pero de todos modos pongo aquí un pequeño glosario:

_Diccionario Argentino:_

Pete: Es como decir "malo" pero en una forma grosera.

Boludo: Es una grosería muy común , que básicamente es como decirle a alguien "tonto" "idiota" "menso", pero a la Argentina. XD

Pelotudo: Lo mismo que Boludo.

Mina: es una forma de llamarles a las chicas. "Muchacha" "niña" "mujer", etc.

Che: Esta es la palabra mas conocida y usada por los Argentinos, su significado es simple, es como decir "oye" "Hey" "oye amigo" "Hey amigo" , no se si me explique muy bien, pero mas o menos esa es la idea.

No me rompás las pelotas!!: Esta frase es como decir "no me estés molestando!!"

_Nota:_ Los Argentinos(la mayoría, y hombres) son muy vanidosos y les encanta hablar de ellos xD.

_Diccionario Mexicano:_

Compa: un diminutivo de compadre.

Bato: es como el che de los Argentinos.

Güey: Igual que el bato pero mas vulgar.

Chingand*: Una forma grosera de decir "molestar".

Puesen': una forma que algunos Mexicanos utilizan para decir "pues".

Neta: una forma de decir "la verdad".

Pinch*: una grosería. Su significado puede ser como "maldito" o "pete" de los Argentinos.

_Nota:_ El pejelagarto, López obrador, es un político de México.

Bueno, eso es lo que yo he aprendido con amigos Argentinos que tengo, así puede que esté mal, pero al menos una idea tienen. Sin mas que decir me despido, hoy no haré contestación de Reviews, lo siento. Pero muchísimas gracias por ellos!! xD


End file.
